Dear Valentine
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: With Valentine's Day around the corner, McGonagall seems to be caught up in the hype. As her class full of Slytherins and Gryffindors are forced to write Valentines to each other, interhouse relations takes on a new meaning. Complete: DM/HG.
1. Letters

**Dear Valentine**

"THANK YOU..sweet Merlin!"

Ron gratefully collapsed into the nearest seat as he entered the Transfiguration room. Harry followed close behind, his expression brightening at the sight before him. It seemed to be the only decent class in Hogwarts that was free of all things pink and frilly. Of course, Potions didn't count. Even if it was held outside of the dungeons, in some sunny field of joy, Snape's personality would surely reduce it to a death chamber.

Hermione didn't mind the regular Transfiguration class, unlike the other disappointed girls. It had been nearly impossible for her to concentrate all day with giggling and spontaneous greetings from the floating cupids.

_Love is all you need_

"I swear I will choke that bloody thing with my potion!" Snape threw a random vial at the smiling cupid.

"But, professor, he's such a sweet cherub!" Parvati started and stopped abruptly at the look on Snape's face.

And it wasn't even Valentine's Day yet! Despite her insistent objections, all the female prefects had agreed to put up the decorations early.

Finally, McGonagall came into view and clearly instructed students to be seated. Her gaze was affixed upon Malfoy and his inner circle of punctuality-rebellers. It lingered on them until they cooly took their seats and mockingly turned their full attention to her.

"Today's assignments will be transfigured into white parchment," she said, flicking her wand so that rats appeared in front of each student. Susan shrieked and tipped over in fright. The animal was also affected by fear and jumped off the table to scurry off.

Barely raising an eyebrow, McGonnagal went on,"It is your responsibility to handle your assignment and to finish it within the allotted time"

It was a fairly easy task considering how _immobile_ rats are. In fact, Neville had already mastered the art of calling out to his creature while crawling beneath the desk on all fours.

Ignoring the spectacle of his bottom waving wildly in the air, Hermione smoothly transformed her rat into a neat parchment sheet. Meanwhile, Ron had neatly awarded himself a detention with Malfoy. She wasn't paying attention to his antics, as usual. But she had heard something about likening the Slytherin's unnaturally pale rat to a certain ferret before the near-death choke occurred - and some other rubbish.

Patiently waiting for the others to catch up, she only looked up to find Malfoy smooth away his tousled hair and lock his eyes with her in a challenge. Her chin automatically tilted up and he winked at her.

Unfazed she blew a kiss right back at him. He immediately snapped back and sat back down sneering. Ever since the Valentine hype had started, Malfoy had relentlessly "flirted" with her.

Harry had nearly broken his neck with shock when the blond had knelt down on one knee to propose his love for Hermione. So had she, until he called her his 'lovable mudblood' and hexed his sorry arse.

Many students were now having problems producing a white parchment. Pansy had burnt hers in frustration when she got every color except white.

"Miss Parkinson. Are you aware that you have, in effect, _burnt your rat_?"

She eyed daggers as the professor circled back to the front.

"Now that most of you have almost finished, I will explain the second part of this assignment."

Several students audibly groaned.

"Although I do not foolishly indulge in these celebrations, handling several weepy girls last year has made me think otherwise. You all will be using your parchments to write Valentines to each other"

Silence

"This way all of you will have a nice greeting, reducing the amount of heartache I will soothe. You have until tomorrow to give me 19 sealed, anonymous letters for each of your classmates"

Silence

"Class dismissed"

* * *

Harry and Ron were staring mutely at their pieces of parchment. "I don't believe this" 

Hermione rolled her eyes, carefully scribbling down her 12th letter. "Honestly, it's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Not that BAD? Hermione, we've to write bloody love letters to Malfoy and dimwits Crabbe and Goyle"

True, it was particularly difficult to think of anything positive to say to them. "They don't have to be love letters, unless you're harboring a secret fancy for any of them"

They looked at her in mutual horror.

"Easy for you to say. I highly doubt praising a person's dining etiquette is very romantic," Harry scowled.

Hermione looked affronted. "Well, Goyle does eat very tastefully"

"Yes. I'm so glad that he can't refrain from damaging people's brains but at least he can _eat tastefully_!"

"Well," she frowned. "Maybe I should change that part"

Ron covered his eyes and groaned. "How can she make us write to Slytherins?"

"I don't think they'll dig that deep for our talents like Hermione is," Harry replied.

Hermione sealed the envelope and added it to her pile. "Don't be so grumpy. I, for one, am too curious to see what everyone's written"

* * *

Draco twisted his quill anxiously. He had been up all the bloody night writing his letters. Everytime he tried to leave a short line as a response, the envelope wouldn't seal. 

He should have known McGonagall wouldn't let them off the hook that easily.

"I'm so pleased all of you have written this much for each other"

Eye..roll..

As soon as they were dismissed, he rushed for the door. Walking to the Great Hall, he took out one of his robe's contents. In between his long fingers was his first letter and in spite of himself, Draco was curious - and disturbingly anxious.

_Draco_

_At first, I didn't think you were anything more than another boy toy until that day at the lake. I took you by surprise didn't I? Silly you, screaming like that...but your body is DE-LI-CIOUS! You were a little pale in first year but Quidditch has given you some much needed tan complexion. I should know, what with all those annoying tanning spells. Anyway - Daphne and I have seen plenty of Slytherin boys (I mean really see..you know). And yours blew me away. You're probably distant cos you're too shy. Poor Drakie. My doors are open - any time ; )_

_Love_

_P.P - Private Pleasure_

Stupid cow. Pansy couldn't understand subtlety (or anonymity for that matter) if it killed her.

_Malfoy_

_I really pity you - having that white, old people's hair with that white skin. Not many people like you or your family and you're stuck with idiots like Crabbe and Goyle. But, on the good side, you play Quidditch very nicely. Except when you play against the Gryffindors. Must be devastating missing the snitch so many times. Haha! Suck on that loser. _

_King_

Moronic Weasel. What were these pieces of crap? He had spent way too much time on his letters, on these idiotic people.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Thinking of Slytherin, there are a lot of labels that come to mind. Many of them are sometimes true, unfortunately. You aren't the kindest of people, but you have lots of potential. I'm sure if you applied your stature and influence, you could be much better. Well - I could say more, which could inflate your ego beyond repair. Oh well, it's Valentine's Day. You're quite handsome and charming when you choose to be. That seems to be the key theme to this, doesn't it? Your choice. Use it well._

_Me_

He had to pause a little on that one. It wasn't an outright compliment, but it was a lot better than the previous letters. Still...weird.

_Malfoy_

_You're great friend. Glad we stuck together against those lousy Gryfindors. Sorry for not being quick in 3rd year (the mudblood slapping incident). I think you handled it well. You're always so smart, helping us understand stuff. Like potions. Ok, so see you in lunch - save me a fruit cake._

_Friend_

Seriously. His house was supposed to be known for stealth. Crabbe hadn't even bothered concealing his identity, except for the unecessary penname.

_Malfoy_

_I have to admit that you're quite clever. It doesn't always come across in class. You shouldn't sulk so much or attempt to appear cool. Well..besides that.. you have fine dining etiquette. Well, what I mean to say is that your pureblood background had refined you nicely - in some ways. In other ways, it has distorted some of your sensibilities. (Muggleborns are extraordinary wizards too)._

_Sincerely_

It wasn't signed. Well they weren't supposed to be. But..dining etiquette?? This was Granger - he knew it - always championing her idiotic wizarding rights.

Before he knew it, it was already time for Herbology and he had barely eaten anything. He quickly snuck an apple into his robes and waited for Crabbe to finish eating his 5th fruit cake. He'd save the rest of the letters for later.

_

* * *

_

Finally! Hermione sunk into a chair in the common room and eagerly took out her letters. It was past midnight and she had been finishing her Potions essay all day long. Though she ususally never gets distracted, the content of the letters was making her too curious.

_Hermione_

_You're very smart. I always see you raising your hand in class and you're never wrong. Snape is a little mean - I mean, I could never memorize the meaning of something word for word from the textbook. It's so cool that you're friends with Harry Potter. There are lots of benefits right? (wink wink). Ron's not too shabby either. He has certainly developed over the years. Have you taken a personal look? Hehe. I bet you have._

_xoxo_

Tossing back her curly hair, Hermione sighed. Lavender or Parvati. No one else's hormones were as wraught as theirs.

_Mudblood_

_Nice to see you try to fight your blood and be smart. At least Snape's smart enough to see past that to what really matters. But it's ok - you'll always have Potter and Weasley to comfort you. The Trio of miserable attention-seekers. Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Pureblood_

That insufferable Malfoy! As soon as she got her hands onto him, she was going to wring his neck until it snapped.

_Hermione _

_Even though we got off to a bad start, we've become great friends. With your fast thinking and astounding memory, you're a huge help. I doubt I could have gotten through everything without you. You figured out about the basilisk and helped me out with homework so many times. I'm so glad to have you in my life. Have a nice Valentine's!_

_Your Friend_

Her anger dissipated at the sweet words and she smiled widely. Harry was always a little bit more articulate than Ron.

_Hermione G_

_It's probably laudable for me to write that I envy you. Because it's not true. I envy your better qualities, which I'm sure you've already heard about (genius, know-it-all etc etc). What I don't envy is your disregard for your social life. I admit you're nice, ok good, looking. Yet you put in as much effort in getting ready as Snape does. It also wouldn't hurt to flatter some of the better part of society (ehm). I heard you giving lectures on SPYOO or something for the house elves. I've seen some of the cruelty but I don't know how much success you'll get. Knowing you, you'll certainly persist. All in all, you stand out. Just don't be so bossy with the attention. _

_Irelandfan_

Irelandfan...that was either Seamus or Dean. Probably Seamus. It was nice in it's own way.

_Mione_

_You're great, smart, helpful, a little pushy - what else can I say? I don't know how you put up with me sometimes. I know I can be a little thick. But I'm happy that you're my friend and are always there for me. Oh! (did you see a black broom polish anywhere?). My family loves you, especially Gin...I mean this is anonymous. So, see you around school Hermione. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Anonymous_

Hermione laughed. Oh Ron... She also smiled sheepishly, having hid the polish after rowing with Ron last week.

Giving in to fatigue, she climbed up the stairs to her bed. The rest of the letters could wait; after all, Valentine's day was still 2 days away.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Just one more chapter coming up - as McGonagall reveals (gasp) a 3rd part of the assignment.**

**dun - dun - dun**

**M**


	2. Unwanted prizes

**Dear Valentine**

Clearly everyone had resisted the wait for Valentine's Day. Now, only a day away, everyone had already greedily read the contents of their letters. Slytherins were glaring at Gryffindors and likewise. One simple assignment wouldn't change anything there. Friends were smiling at each other, sharing their favorite lines. Hermione was grinning, pleased at how well her friends had written about her.

so so wonderful...

Not

Draco Malfoy was on the verge of a painful and mind-numbing headache. The excited twitters had just heightened his already rising annoyance. Most of his letters had been subtly malicious or overtly romantic. With the exception of Zabini's and a few others, it was nothing but a pile of rubbish.

"If you're done detailing your latest sexual encounter, would you please sit down Ms. Brown?"

Lavender stiffened and scrambled to her seat without lifting her flushed face to McGonagall's stern one. Rolling her eyes at her, Hermione took her seat as well. Being one of Lavender's dormmates, she very well knew that her "encounters" were nothing more than the affliction of a testosterone deprived mind.

"Perhaps you might have considered the rat a challenge. But today will bring forth new adventures. Or so Professor Trelawney has informed me"

McGonagall eyed each student and carefully appraised their hesitant expressions.

"Today, you will work on the 3rd part of your assignments"

Everyone collectively groaned. She must have really been spurned by a long lost love to have inflicted such torture.

"Now, I understand you have all learnt the charm for teleportation, yes?" There was a low murmur of consent. "None of you have been able to practice this spell because it can only be used for creating a Portkey. And to do so, you will have to transfigure the shell the charm is cased in, into whatever you please. Due to our Valentine theme, think romantic"

The effect was lost upon the class, having been said in such a stern manner. With the exception of a few, well maybe just Hermione, most were disinterested.

"Oh by the way," McGonagall said casually. "The first one to successfully finish will receive a prize"

At this news, several heads shot up. Unlike Snape, McGonagall's gifts did not consist of an 'one hour immunity from humiliating, potentially life altering criticism.' In fact, Anna Golden, a sixth year, had been awarded a generous trip to the Hog's Head for Christmas.

Of course, she had landed in the infirmary after consuming one too many butterbeers. But she did look pretty happy before then.

This exact thought lingered in everyone's minds, especially Ron's. "Think of all the firewhiskey!" he said reverently. Which wasn't the wisest thing to say, sitting next to Hermione.

It is illegal you know.

It was possible that McGonagall chose an innocuous looking ball to raise people's hopes. After the dodgy little rats, this was a piece of cake.

Or concrete.

It took Dean 20 minutes to form a dent in it, which he then tried to pass off as a heart.

"The last time I checked, Mr. Thomas, girls do not like to be presented with a yellow dying heart"

"I DID IT!!!"

Hermione's neck snapped as she whirled around. The rest of the class was looking incredulously at her. In her hand was a distorted mass of...something. The surprise was obvious as they turned back to look at the victor.

His smile slowly slid up, tilting his grey eyes until they twinkled with arrogance.

_Malfoy_

In his hand was a letter rolled up and tied with a lace ribbon. "Very well done, Mr. Malfoy. I see you have used our past assignment as inspiration for your portkey"

His smirk exploded into a full-blown grin. Hermione seethed with anger and restrained the violence by gently placing her - blob - back on her desk.

"So, Draco, have you read all of your letters?" His hair shone as he nodded. "Good. I'd like you to pick your favorite"

Malfoy hesitated for a moment, wondering when the hell he was going to get his prize. But he cooperated and didn't think too hard before choosing one.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Thinking of Slytherin, there are a lot of labels that come to mind. Many of them are sometimes true, unfortunately. You aren't the kindest of people, but you have lots of potential. I'm sure if you applied your stature and influence, you could be much better. Well - I could say more, which could inflate your ego beyond repair. Oh well, it's Valentine's Day. You're quite handsome and charming when you choose to be. That seems to be the key theme to this, doesn't it? Your choice. Use it well._

_Me_

"Your reward is a day at your favorite place, which should be the one you chose for your portkey. Tomorrow, you will be allowed to miss your morning classes for the visit"

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione's fists curled. Nearly every student cooed with envy.

"Since tomorrow is Valentine's day, I felt you'd need a companion. Hence the letter," McGonagall took the letter from his hands and tapped it with her wand.

Draco continued smiling, leaning back in his seat and teetering on its legs. Ah..the wonders of privilege.

"All right. Filch will escort you and Miss Granger out of Hogwarts tomorrow morning at 8"

CRASH

Draco's seat gave way and his body slid to the ground. Not too far away, a certain Miss Granger was close to dropping to a dead faint herself and Ron emitted a peculiar shriek.

Professor McGonagall adjusted her spectacles and smiled briefly.

"Have a pleasant trip. Class dismissed"

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Hermione moved in a state of utter and complete devastation. She had read the Transfiguration textbook several times over the summer and a few times every now and then, just for brushing up. But she had lost - to Malfoy! 

And just as she consoled herself with the fact that he wouldn't be in classes tomorrow to bother her, everything fell apart. Why-

"Why the hell did he choose your letter?"

Same thing I was thinking, Harry. Her friend adjusted his glasses and smiled in sympathy. She simply groaned and hid her head under her arms.

"What exactly did you write Mione?" Ron asked in a dangerous voice. She mumbled something in response. "You didn't get all randy in the letter did you?"

"RONALD!"

Undeterred, he went on. "I mean, the git looked pretty shocked too. So he must've thought it was a friend or _something_"

She shook her head. "I wasn't that friendly, really. I was simply trying to point out the good things"

They looked blankly at her.

"Well, there are some!" she protested.

They groaned in unison, knowing that her pure look on the world had gone too far.

"Oh! You could ask the twins' help for skiving off tomorrow"

"No," she sighed. "I tried that already"

"You _did_?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione nodded. "I ran into McGonagall in the Infirmary. She told me that she would simply reschedule our visit if something came up"

She unconciously bit her nail while her friends anxiously thought of a solution. But they all knew there wouldn't be one.

Hermione returned to her previous pose, covering her head from the possibilities of tomorrow.

* * *

Draco had tried to get out, of course. He had tried to use his family's influence, money and bribes. Nothing! 

Now he was here with Filch, patiently waiting for his 'companion' who was 10 minutes late. He smacked his forehead in self-disgust, like he had been doing since yesterday. _Granger_! Of all the letters he could have chosen it had to be hers.

"Hello"

His grey eyes narrowed at Hermione who looked ready to throw herself down the schoolside cliff.

"Well let's go," he ordered to Filch harshly. Draco's attitude immediately evaporated when Filch leaned in and raised an eyebrow. Merlin, he's ugly.

They walked out the Hogwarts grounds and Draco took out his portkey. He touched it, waiting for the tug and Hermione rushed to hold it as well. Thanks for the warning, Malfoy.

She had wanted to ask him where they were going, but didn't want to even speak to him. The portkey pulled them in.

A beach. Hermione looked around, puzzled. Let's see, there's...

Water

Water

Sand

Oh more water!!

"You're favorite place is a beach?" But no response came. He was too busy looking out at the clear waves.

It seemed like an unlikely place for him to visit. The whole area was so bright and warm. In her mind, she had always pictured him sneering from the shadows of Slytherin.

Hermione shrugged and looked around, finding no one else to her dismay.

"Where is everybody? I see beach homes and a cafe there, but where are the residents? Is this in the Caribbean, I've heard -"

"Do you ever shut up?" he whirled around.

Hermione had half the mind to curse him. Well she was smart enough to transfigure him into his ferret-y state again. Before she could contemplate which way to hex him, he replied.

Draco sighed loudly, brushing his hair back. "This is my island, south of Greece"

Her eyes widened. "_Your_ island?"

"Yes mine. There's no one else here because it is not a resort for idiotic tourists to frolick around in whenever they want to"

She rolled her eyes, "Your private island...I should have known. After all, your family throws around money because you're so so rich and pureblooded and-"

"Oh fuck off," he said irritatedly, simply rubbing his aching temples.

"Now, you're the one who dragged me here," she replied hotly.

"I did _not_!"

"You chose my letter"

"By pure accident," he replied.

Hermione scoffed loudly,"Oh! I know...you probably somehow found out that it was from me and brought me here to this forsaken place to torture me into insanity"

Draco stared at her for a long minute. "You're bloody insane"

"ME? You-"

"I'm going for a swim"

Hermione was left standing on the beach while Draco stalked off towards the sea.

Well if he's going to enjoy himself, so should I. The beach was incredibly long and she would undoubtedly find a private spot. Even if there was no one else to talk to, she'd rather be by herself than with Malfoy.

He was sitting on the sand, lazily taking off his shoes. Under the sun, the trademark Malfoy hair blinded her vision .

Taking out her wand, she summoned her bathing suit and other essentials. After a few failed attempts, she stood confused.

She turned around to find that Draco was looking at her with amusement. "There's a security barrier around this island. Unfortunately you can't perform certain magic because of it"

"Then how am I supposed to swim if I can't summon my suit. You brought yours didn't you? And conveniently forgot to tell me in advance," she stood in anger, her hands on her hips.

Draco looked up while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I didn't bring a suit"

* * *

**So the next chap will be the last. I tried to end with this one, but it was too rushed.**

**Thanks for all reviews**


	3. True colors

**Dear Valentine**

Hermione Granger was not a prude. So maybe she had a higher level of.._decorum_ than others, but that had absolutely no reflection on her sexuality. The vision of a half-naked man was just as welcome to her as it would be for any crazed, fantasy obsessed, hallucinating girl.

But when her first sight of a toned male body was of Malfoy's, it was wholly unwelcome.

It was!

_"I didn't bring a suit"_

Prat

She, of course, had spluttered and mumbled incoherently while he smirked irritably.

By the time she had finally gathered her wits, he was down to his pants. When he entered dangerous territory, discarding his belt, she put her foot down.

"I'm not going to watch you strip Malfoy"

"Of course not. It's a privileged sight," he drawled. "So why don't you tear your virgin eyes from my heart-stopping body and scurry on away"

So much for smart assertiveness.

It all went to pot once his pants started their descent.

The girl genius, defeater of 15 Death Eaters, and Head Girl fled the spot like Neville with Snape hot on his trail.

Sigh. Oh joyous day.

* * *

It was, however, quite true for a blond _innocent_ boy wading on the other side of the beach. Gloating at his success, Draco lazily floated on the water. 

Normally he would have obliged and dealt with the annoying trunks when with company. But Granger was hardly a polite companion. In fact, it was too much fun watching her squirm. Especially when he had suggested that she join him in undressing.

"_What_?" her screech echoed.

"It would be good for you"

"No it would NOT!" gasped Hermione.

He had merely lifted an eyebrow. "You're wearing a woolen sweater, Granger. I thought it might be helpful to remove it. But," said Draco, smirking up at her flushed expression. "What were _you_ thinking?"

She had wisely remained silent. But he knew she would lose even if she had tried.

_It's your choice_

Momentarily stilling, Draco opened his eyes in worry, his arms lying motionless on the ocean surface. Why those words from the wretched letter had come back to haunt him, he didn't know. If it wasn't for Granger's pathetic need to bullshit every assignment to perfection, he wouldn't be in this situation.

Trying, for the first time, to erase all thoughts of the day with Hermione, Draco relaxed.

It was still winter in London, with Hogwarts drowning in snow. But his island was conveniently located so as to never lose warmth. Focusing on the heated, restless waves carrying him about, Draco managed to clear his mind.

But one last question popped up somewhere in the back: what _has_ she been doing on this deserted place?

* * *

Staring at sand. 

Ooh look a rock.

Pretty rock.

So brown and jagged.

Maybe I can hit myself over the head with it and hopefully wake up in the Infirmary with amnesia.

Groaning, Hermione surrendered herself to the island, her sweater lying in a heap with her shoes and socks. Too hot to even move, Hermione wrestled with her conscience over loosening her shirt's buttons.

The relief over discarding select clothing was quickly fading. And her feet were wailing under the burning sand.

I could take a really quick dip.

_No_

But this blazing heat would surely dry up her wet clothes.

She _couldn't_.

The bloody cottages on the beach were also under some sort of security spell. But there was no way she would go back and ask Draco for help.

I'll leave my undies on.

Scandalous!

No, of course not. It was very proper compared to Malfoy's "attire" right?

Giving up all claims to modesty, Hermione strode into the water in her underwear. Practically crying in relief, she simply bobbed in the waters.

It might have been minutes or hours, but she broke out of her reverie to hear a sound. Cocking her head to the side, she realized it was not her imagination. A low gurgling sound was borne from somewhere underneath her.

Panicking, Hermione stood stock still. Her wand was lying so far away on the sand. She wouldn't be able to protect herself if it attacked immediately.

Suddenly the noise increased in volume, growing a such a fast pace that the water rippled in anticipation. Choking on a scream, Hermione flinched, closing her eyes to imminent death.

Silence

Hugging herself very tightly, Hermione braved a peek.

Malfoy!

Spluttering at her foolishness, she gazed dumbfoundedly at his lean back. His hair plastered back, Draco was apparently unaware of her.

She looked frantically, but quietly, around for a means of escape. Unlike some of her bolder dormmates, Hermione wore modest undergarments. Besides the little lace or frill here and there, she generally shyed away from the scanty blacks and deep reds.

Unfortunately, in this situation, her choice had generated an undesirable situation. For the simple pink bra and panty were completely sheer when wet.

Sinking slowly down to cover the traitorous fabric, Hermione's head spun. Draco was braced against the sun's glare, enjoying it. It wouldn't be too long before he grew tired of it and found 'Thing number 10,000 to tease Granger with.'

Go down deep and swim away? No. She would lose her breath before even making it far.

Knock him unconcious with a crab? Hm...McGonagall might not approve and she needed his portkey - wherever it was.

When he made a sudden move to the right, she started and looked down at the watery image of his feet. And she smiled. Hooking one leg around his, she tugged hard and watched in glee as he flailed in the water.

Unable to swim away with uncontrollable laughter, Hermione stood shaking tremulously and then gasped as she was sucked down too.

Her eyes were wide underwater with surprise, finding her arm held captive, but then twinkled as she tugged at his hair. Obviously affronted, he reached out to retaliate. But he somehow missed her long trailing hair and dug his fingers into her shoulder.

Hermione was quick to block Draco's other hand, giggling at their immature fight, though her lungs strained in doing so.

Draco had obviously approached this as a duel of sorts, with Hermione as the challenger, and merely smirked as she struggled to fight him off.

It was during this midwater tussle that it dawned upon Hermione that Draco had still been swimming - as he had before - nude. Dropping her grip on his arm, she jerked away from the sight even the opaque waters couldn't hide. And with a blush, she remembered, that she was just as visible.

Finally, and gladly, she came up for air.

Draco soon followed and jeered, "Giving up already Granger?"

Her mouth opened, ready for a retort, but closed in memory. The Gryffindor merely shifted her gaze and waded backward. Draco looked at this quizzically.

With her face turned away, and turning a peculiar shade, he wondered if she was properly breathing. "Are you ok?"

Eyes widening at the concern, she gave the smallest of nods. But she betrayed herself by looking downwards.

Following her gaze, he saw and grinned.

"You were all too eager in grabbing a hold of me down there"

Hermione squeaked in protest.

"Down in the - water," he clarified, as if he never intended the double entendre. Smiling more widely, he continued "Not turning shy again are you? Especially in that attire"

Hermione sunk lower, and covered herself for good measure while narrowing her eyes at him dangerously.

"AHHH" she screamed before disappearing into the depths once again.

Immediately, Draco broke forward, panicking when his frantic motions couldn't find the girl. Looking around underwater and coming up for breath, he nearly dove in again. He would have, his limbs tensed and ready. But he heard the faint call.

In disbelief, he turned to see Hermione standing triumphantly on the sandy beach.

"Nice tits Granger!"

Her smile dropped and she hugged her arms around herself .

Draco felt his initial anger seep out as she strode off in embarassment.

* * *

How long they had been sitting like that, with Draco reposed some distance behind her, she did not know. But sky had slowly turned gray. A storm was imminent, but it was alright. They would have to leave soon. 

Anxious, Hermione stood to pace until that time. Draco cooly looked at her - and it was unnerving. He hadn't said a word for the past hour, since their argument.

"Why did you write all that..stuff?" he had asked, almost angrily.

The nerve of him - to sound offended! She had spent a considerable amount of time, trying to be nice in the letter. And she told him this.

"Why bother?" he scowled. "Many others, including your friend Weasel, chose to be honest"

"I didn't lie!"

Instead of responded with another remark, he simply scoffed.

"I wrote nice things," insisted Hermione. "_Honestly_, despite your arrogant reluctance to do so"

"I did too!" he said heatedly. "I spent a lot of time on that bloody assignment"

"To write 'hi Mudblood. I still think of you as lower than scum'?"

Draco stopped and his mouth twitched threateningly. "Someone wrote that?"

She flamed. "Don't act stupid. I know it was you!"

"I was Irelandfan"

Hermione blinked a few times. "No"

"What do you mean no?" said he, frowning. "Didn't you see us at the World Cup - my mum had bought us emerald silk for the occassion"

Emerald silk

"But that was a _nice_ letter"

"Yes," said Draco, slowly.

A silent hush had enveloped them. They had both retreated to their thoughts. Now they were back here, each amidst their memories.

_I envy your better qualities_

Hermione walked at a faster pace.

_good looking_

The waves were restless, impatient for the rise of the moon. And one caught her by surprise, leaping up in fury. Hermione shrieked, turning away as the cold water spiked against her nerves.

Disgusted and even more frustrated, she returned and sat down.

She couldn't stand this wait. There was work, essays, and other things to do. She couldn't be this idle.

Curiously, she watched as Draco came up beside her. He was looking down at her inquisitively.

"Are you wet?" asked Draco, quietly.

A deep flush rose high from her cheeks and slithered downward. The sun had sheltered itself behind the clouds, but the heat was still present.

"The protective barrier allows drying spells, if you are"

Her eyes flew up to meet his - his clearly amused ones. Finally comprehending his words, she gasped in outrage. Mustering up a glare worthy enough to convey her anger, Hermione stalked away from him.

_quite handsome and charming_

* * *

They had returned with the same air of silence. Each gave perfunctory answers to McGonagall's curious questions before leaving. Just one class left in the day - Potions 

"Do you happen to possess a brain Longbottom? If not, kindly find one before entering my class again"

Neville was trembling after accidentally pouring an entire flask of Fleest into his cauldron. Now peering at the board, he could see Snape's scrawl.

Add 2 drops of Fleest

Hermione smiled in sympathy before taking the next ingredient. Its glass container had a distinct watery coat. Condensation had formed on the vial and before she could think, the glass slipped.

The next few seconds seemed suspended as Hermione grabbed the vial hastily. But by the time she had, half of its contents had spilt.

Snape gleefully descended upon her, surveying her stained robes and the puddle on the floor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he practically announced. "It would be useful to pay _attention_ on the task at hand"

Gritting her teeth, she watched as he walked off triumphantly. She barely acknowledged Draco as he came around to her cauldron. Of course, she knew what he was thinking.

Haha. YES. Mudblood's done it again!

Hermione looked expectantly, shifting in anticipation. He neither sneered or smirked, simply smiling - though not cheerfully. It was a slow one, as though he had woken up from a pleasant nap.

"Er-" she said, eloquently.

His long fingers nonchalantly tested her robes. She gazed down at the action.

"Wet?"

Looking up, she was suddenly aware of a seeping dampness around her thighs.

"The stain will be impossible to remove, if you keep drooling off in space like that"

Snapping back, Hermione was infuriated to find the familiar smirk back on his face. She looked down to realize that the liquid previously in the vial had soaked through her robes, right by her thighs.

Palynso was a highly volatile material, known to combust under the wrong conditions.

Oh yea. Everything was just fine.

Fumbling under his scrutiny, she waved away the liquid with her wand. While doing so, she asked casually -

"Is it hard?"

"Wha-" Draco started in surprise. His body had jolted in a sort of panic.

"The draught," she said slowly, drawing out the words maliciously.

"Miss Granger! Will you stop bothering other students and FOCUS. Disobedient students," he snarled. "That's twenty more points"

She knew that it was probably futile to point out that it was _her_ cauldron and Draco was the one abandoning his work station.

Closing her eyes and counting to ten, Hermione saw that Draco had gone back to his seat.

By now, he was back to teetering on his chair - Snape oblivious to his antics.

"Class dismissed"

After two hours of continuous torture, every student jumped up to leave. They all gratefully clambered out of the dungeons to see daylight. Some so happy, they embraced the cupids' arrows repeatedly stabbing their heads. Even their buttocks.

Hermione quickly took out her planner and jotted down the homework as everyone piled out.

Draco was the last to leave, meeting her with intense appraisal. Whether he stayed to say anything else, she never found out, intently flipping through her planner.

She looked down at the neat inky cross she'd placed over February 14th and frowned.

Its red and pink celebratory colors had now changed to a discernible green and black.

* * *

**The End**

**That's it! The 3 chaps are up and the rest is up to all your lovely imaginations. **

**I finished the 7th book after a nonstop marathon (which resulted in some painful cramps) & there's a fic I'm thinking of, inspired from it. While I'm toying with the idea..send me your thoughts of the book - if you've finished. **

**Thanks again for reviews**

**M**


End file.
